


Sting in the Tail

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-23
Updated: 2005-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Alex and Walter invite the neighbors over.





	Sting in the Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

**Additional `stuff'** : Walter, Fox and Alex live together as described in my `Circle the calendar' universe. They have cats. And a garden. I have the allergy described. It is way more frightening than you can imagine the first time it happens. And the second time. And...

 

 

Natasha and Nicholai ran around in the garden, getting under everyone's feet. They chased butterflies, birds and played hide-and-seek in the long grass Walter insisted was left untrimmed at the end of the garden to encourage wildlife. 

Their neighbors had all responded to the invite to the barbecue, and the garden was crowded with people, their voices carrying to where Walter stood, carefully making sure the food was properly cooked but not burned. 

 

Suddenly, Natasha squealed, and Alex immediately ran across, picking her up. As he did so, the wasp which had stung her attacked the second intruder and Alex cursed in Russian, leaving Natasha where she was, cradling his hand. Moments later, his hand began to swell. Those people nearest him watched in horror as he dropped to the ground, fighting for breath. 

 

Abandoning the food, Walter rushed to his side. `Alex, what's the matter? Alex!' 

`Natasha. Stung.' Alex managed to gasp out before falling back, limp into Walter's arms. 

 

One of their guests, Frank Harris, was a retired army doctor. `Someone call 911.' He shouted across, and several mobile phones were produced. Kneeling at Walter's side, he looked at Alex, who was pale and gasping for breath. Forcing his mouth open, he swore. `Anaphylactic shock. Throat's swelling up. He needs help or he's gonna stop breathing.' 

 

Alex's eyes were wide with fright, and Walter cradled him gently, whispering reassurances to him as they knelt on the ground. 

 

Frank stood up. `Anyone here carry adrenaline?' 

 

Two people pulled out pen-shaped syringes. Frank took one from a middle-aged man. `Thanks.' 

 

Certain his diagnosis was right, Frank pulled down Alex's slacks, exposing his hip and jabbed the short needle into his thigh. 

 

************* 

 

By the time the paramedics arrived, Alex's breathing was already becoming easier, and his face had a little color. They set up an IV and pulled an oxygen mask onto his face. 

 

Frank insisted the man who had given Alex his adrenaline injector went with the paramedics so he could get a speedy replacement. 

 

************* 

 

Alex was assessed in the ER, but, as he had already had a dose of adrenaline, and was clearly recovering quickly, the medical staff did little more than monitor his vital signs. Walter and Alex were both grateful. Alex hated hospitals, hated handing over control to someone other than Walter or Fox. Walter hated the smell and the clinical detachment of the staff. He knew they had to be like that, but it didn't make it easier to cope with as he found himself, yet again, in the role of mediator between the staff's wishes and Alex's unwillingness to co-operate. 

 

`Can we go home?' Walter asked anxiously as yet another doctor passed through the closed curtain and flicked through Alex's chart. 

 

`If he has someone to keep an eye on him overnight, I can release him.' 

 

Walter stroked Alex's damp forehead. `Oh I think we can manage that, huh Alex?' 

Sufficiently grateful for the doctor's decision, Alex decided not to point out that the doctor had spoken to Walter as if he had been a small child. Instead, he smiled weakly. `Yeah.' 

 

*********** 

 

Called out on an investigation which had taken a day longer than expected, Fox arrived home, tired and hungry to an empty house, the cats, mewing hungrily, butting his ankles. He read the first half of the scribbled note: `Alex in hospital' and immediately dialed Walter's cell phone, his heart pounding. 

 

************ 

 

`Is Natasha okay?' Alex asked anxiously. 

 

Walter nodded. `Yeah. One of the guests caught her and pulled out the sting.' 

 

Alex lay back on the pillows, relieved. He looked across as Walter's cell phone began to ring. Both he and Walter guessed who was calling. 

 

`Yeah...he's fine...wanna talk to him?' 

 

Walter handed Alex his handset and waited while Alex reassured Fox he would be home within an hour or two and there was no point in Fox, tired as Alex guessed he had to be, rushing over. 

 

************** 

 

Alex secretly enjoyed being fussed over. He made a token protest, but it was, as he knew it would be, ignored by both Fox and Walter. He was settled onto the couch, a blanket over his legs and given control of the TV remote for the evening. 

 

Frank came over to check on his `patient' and was pleased to see Alex looking tired but alive. He knew only too well how differently things might have turned out. `Where's your adrenaline Alex?' 

 

Alex pointed to his jacket, hanging up on the back of the front door. `In my pocket.' 

 

`Never, ever, go anywhere without it. No matter that you're running late, or your mind is on other things. Your life depends on you remembering to carry it with you.' 

 

Fox and Walter looked as serious as Alex did at the idea that they could lose Alex if he was forgetful. 

 

`Did they show you how to use it?' 

 

Walter nodded. `Yeah. And I'm gonna show Fox.' 

 

`Okay. I'm pleased you're feeling better.' 

 

`You saved my life.' Alex said softly. 

 

`Yeah. I'm a doctor. That's my job.' Frank said modestly. 

 

`Thank you.' Alex said, meaning it. 

 

`You're welcome. Now get an early night. Adrenaline strains the heart. You'll need a good night's sleep and a quiet day tomorrow. Stay in the house and read and watch TV, okay?' 

 

Walter had already had the same instructions from the doctor, but he knew it didn't hurt Alex and Fox to hear them. He showed Frank out, hugging the older man. `Thank you.' 

 

`Any time.' Frank said, meaning it. 

 

************** 

 

Natasha walked slowly around, obviously still feeling the effects of the pain and the poison of the sting. Nicholai didn't understand why everyone was so miserable, and jumped onto Alex's lap, butting Alex's hand until he was stroked. 

 

`Nicholai, leave Alex alone.' Walter said sternly, bending to lift the kitten off Alex's lap. 

 

`It's okay Walter. I don't mind.' 

 

Alex lay back, absently stroking Nicholai, his mind drifting, until the kitten, aware he didn't have Alex's full attention, bit Alex's finger. Alex sat bolt upright, grasping his finger tightly. `Walter!' He wailed. 

 

Walter ran in from the kitchen, Fox close behind. `Alex, what's the matter?' Fox lifted the kitten down onto the floor and stood behind Walter. 

 

Alex let out a deep breath. `Sorry. I thought I'd been stung again.' 

 

Walter leaned down. `You can't keep worrying about it Alex. If it happens, which we hope it won't, you have your adrenaline. It's something you'll have to live with forever. But you have to get on with your life. Now, we've made some soup and sandwiches. I want you to eat something if you can. And there's a game on in a little while. We'll wash up and be in to watch it with you, okay?' 

 

Walter's words had been deliberately harsh. He wanted Alex to think about something other than the idea that he could be felled by something as simple as an insect sting. 

 

Within a few minutes, legs still covered by the blanket, head resting on Walter's chest, Alex sat watching the game while Walter indulgently fed him bites of the sandwiches alternated with spoonfuls of soup. 

 

After a little while, Alex felt his eyelids getting heavy. `No more food Walter.' He mumbled, already half-asleep. He was fast asleep by the time the first commercial came on, Walter's arm holding him close. Walter lifted his other arm as Fox snuggled in, settling with his head resting on the other side of Walter's chest. 

 

At the end of the game, Walter carried Alex upstairs, laying him gently in bed. He didn't wake, and Fox and Walter both fell asleep looking at Alex as he slept. Walter's last waking thought was to make a mental note to cut the grass at the end of their garden.


End file.
